Shadow
by ceruleanday
Summary: I'm like a shadow of your heart. You can't see it while you're after it. It's simple. Because I was never be the same side like yours. Peeta and Katniss fic.


**The characters portrayed below belongs to Suzanne Collins. Never had intention to take any material profit from this fic. It's written only for fun and shipping the main characters below.**

**-.-**

**Shadow**

_by _ceruleanday

March, 30th 2012

—_Peeta and Katniss fanfic_

_**-.-**_

_Suddenly a voice was screaming at me and I looked up to see the baker's wife, telling me to move on and did I want her to call the Peacekeepers and how sick she was of having those brats from the Seam pawing through her trash. The words were ugly and I had no defense. As I carefully replaced the lid and backed away, I noticed him, a boy with blond hair peering out from behind his mother's back. I'd seen him at school. He was in my year, but I didn't know his name. He stuck with the town kids, so how would I? His mother went back into the bakery, grumbling, but he must have been watching me as I made my way behind the pen that held their pig and leaned against the far side of an old apple tree. The realization that I'd have nothing to take home had finally sunk in. My knees buckled and I slid down the tree trunk to its roots. It was too much. I was too sick and weak and tired, oh, so tired._

**[chapter 2 of Hunger Games]**

-.-

Distrik 12. Sebuah distrik termiskin dan terbelakang. Setiap kali kau memandang, yang terlintas dalam alur pengelihatanmu hanya lengkungan kekuningan di sore hari, tepat ketika mentari beranjak menuju sarangnya. Sarang sang dewa berada tepat di balik _forest of God. _Kicauan burung bersama rintik air hujan menyatu di hutan itu. Ya. Hutan yang menghidupi segala organisme yang berada di sana. Uang tak ada artinya di sini. Yang dibutuhkan hanya remahan roti dan secangkir air mineral bersih milik si kaya. Kau tak dapat menemukan kemewahan apapun di distrik ini. Selamanya.

Distrik 12. Di distrik ini, aku lahir.

Aku hanya makhluk mungil tak berdaya di balik boks itu. Membaui berbagai aroma yang terbawa angin melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Bisik-bisik mendengung mereka tak kupedulikan. Aluminium dan tembaga beradu bersama bara api yang panas. Taburan tepung dan minyak berhamburan di wajah-wajah mereka. Sembari mendatangiku yang termangu pada aroma menyenangkan itu, sebuah permainan ditunjukkan olehnya. Aku tidak paham. Bahasa verbal manusia raksasa itu tak sampai pada akalku. Lagipula, aroma itu lagi-lagi dan _masih _mencuri minat dan perhatian.

Perkenalanku pada roti dimulai di saat usiaku beranjak satu tahun. Roti yang kumakan tidak lah begitu enak. Malah, untuk ukuran seorang balita, roti itu mirip seperti kue almond kering yang sudah dibiarkan dingin selama beberapa bulan. Aku pun menanyakan komposisi roti sangat-tak-enak itu pada _Mum_. Tapi, tak segera kuutarakan setelah melihat air mata turun membasahi pipinya.

Kami hidup di distrik termiskin ini. Namun, hidupku masih sedikit lebih baik dibanding yang lain. Jalanan begitu becek di saat musim hujan, salju hampir menyelimuti lapang pandang kami di musim dingin, panas yang menyengat membakar kulit kami, dan kekeringan melanda bersama wabah penyakit baru. Aku mengingat masing-masing karakteristik cuaca di distrik 12, termasuk pemandangan baru di musim hujan saat itu. Ya.

Ia—gadis itu. Siapa namanya, aku tidak tahu. Ia masih begitu cilik, mungkin umur kami setara. Tubuhnya ringkih dan sangat kecil. Ia memakai boot coklat yang sudah robek sana-sini, wajahnya penuh noda lumpur, gaun selututnya terlihat basah dan rambut panjangnya yang terkepang dua sudah awut-awutan. Tetapi, aku menyukai mata gadis itu. Mata yang dipenuhi keteguhan dan keberanian. Tepat di balik pepohonan pinus di belakang rumah kami, gadis itu bersembunyi. Aku sedikit tersenyum.

Beberapa kali aku memergoki hal yang sama untuk musim-musim berikutnya. Aku sengaja menyimpan sepotong _croissant _terbaik yang dibuat oleh _Mum_ untuk ayah di hari ulang tahunnya. Kuletakkan potongan kecilnya dalam bungkusan kain di atas batu. Lalu, menunggu hingga gadis kecil berkepang itu datang lagi.

Aku bersembunyi dan berharap. Berharap gadis itu datang. _Datang, datang, ayo lah datang—kumohon._

Menunggu bukan lah keahlianku. Sebab, di saat gadis itu tiba, aku tertidur begitu lelap. Saat terbangun, senja telah mewarnai kanvas langit. Aku merutuk dan menyesal karena sudah melewatkan hal yang selalu kunanti-nanti setiap harinya. Bungkusan di atas batu itu sudah hilang. Gadis itu pasti telah mengambilnya. Dalam hati, aku bersungguh-sungguh suatu hari nanti, aku akan menyapanya—_entah kapan itu_.

Usiaku menggapai angka lima di tahun ini. Distrik 12, meski tergolong dalam distrik termiskin dari semua distrik, pendidikan masih menjadi prioritas utama bagi anak-anak usia lima hingga enam belas tahun. Di sebuah sekolah formal, _Mum _mendaftarkan namaku. Untuk lima hari ke depan, setiap enam jam sekali, aku akan terduduk diam dan memfokuskan mata dan pikiran pada setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir guruku itu. Bagaimana pun juga, sekolah adalah waktu mencekam, melelahkan dan membosankan untuk anak seusiaku. Maka, indeks prestasiku selalu buruk, meski aku sadar aku tidak benar-benar ingin membodohkan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya—ah—jika seandainya sekolah membuat roti ada di distrik ini, kurasa aku akan menjadi murid pertama yang mendaftar di sana.

—tidak hingga gadis itu memerkenalkan dirinya di depan kami. Aku hanya termangu, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, dan beralih pandang.

"_Katniss Everdeen. Lima tahun. Distrik 12. Seam City. Salam kenal."_

Tepat ketika ia mengucapkan nama miliknya, aku membuat sebuah janji. _Aku menyukai gadis itu. _Tepatnya, _aku menyukai Katniss Everdeen._

_Katniss Everdeen._

Katniss Everdeen_._

Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai gadis berkepang itu. Begitu menyukai sosoknya yang pemalu sekaligus tak pernah takut pada apapun. Gadis yang selalu membuat segalanya tampak mewah di mataku. Hanya gadis ini. Ya.

Kami sering melantunkan sebuah lagu sebagai perwakilan rasa terima kasih kami pada alam. Sekolah kami mungkin jauh lebih sederhana dibanding sekolah-sekolah di Capitol. Sungguh, kurasa, berada selamanya di Seam akan menjadi pilihan yang terbaik. Orang-orang berkata, mereka yang bermewah-mewah di Capitol dan Distrik teratas adalah orang-orang aneh dan kolot. Kemiskinan tak selamanya menjadi kesedihan kami di sini. Masih banyak hal menyenangkan saat kau bersedia membuka mata dan hatimu. Termasuk bagaimana Katniss mengangkat telunjuknya ke langit di hari kedua ia berada bersamaku di sekolah dasar Distrik 12.

Suaranya sangat merdu. _Deep in The Meadow. _Aku mengenal lagu itu. Meski vokalisasinya masih labil, nyaris tak ada cela di antara jeda nyanyiannya. Tanpa kesedihan dan tersipu malu, ia beranjak menuju panggung kelas dan menyanyikan lagu itu untu kami. Aku merasa damai.

Di saat itu, tepat ketika ia membuka matanya untukku, aku semakin menyukai_nya. _

Ia tak pernah tahu dan tak'kan pernah tahu saat mata ini selalu mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Ia mungkin jua tak pernah menyadari sosok anak lelaki kecil yang selalu menunggunya di balik rumah roti itu. Ia tak pernah tahu sosok pria yang kini terpilih menjadi _pasangan _sekaligus saingan untuknya di Hunger Games ke 74.

Ia… tak akan pernah tahu hal itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Ia tidak perlu tahu siapa sosok anak lelaki itu. Sebab, aku yakin, saat ini pun, ia sudah membenciku. Apa yang kukatakan di malam perkenalan para peserta Hunger Games sungguh di luar batas rasionalitas. Aku merekayasa semuanya. Kukatakan pada publik bahwa aku menyukai gadis itu. Pernyataan yang terlalu tabu untuk diutarakan oleh seorang peserta Hunger Games. Aku memang pandai dalam hal berbohong, sama seperti keahlianku dalam mimikri. Tentu saja, gadis berparas teguh itu akan melepaskan amarahnya yang begitu besar kepadaku.

Tapi, aku tidak membohongi perasaanku.

Ya. Tentu saja. _Iya, 'kan, Katniss?_

"_Kau! Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka! Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu dan tak'kan pernah!"_

Aku hanya terdiam. Memasang wajah _stoic _ini tepat ketika ia berusaha mengambil nyawaku dengan cekikannya. Tak sempat Haymitch melerai kami, Effie datang sembari memarahi gadis itu. Tidak, tidak. Semestinya aku yang mendapatkan hukuman itu, Katniss. Semuanya, sejak awal, adalah kesalahanku. Kau harus berpura-pura menjaga perasaanmu meski aku tahu, kau tidak benar-benar berniat mengikuti permainan konyol ini. Kau hanya ada di sini demi adikmu, Prim, bukan? Tetapi, aku senang. Aku senang kau meluapkan amarahmu padaku. Sebab, aku bisa tahu… bagaimana aku harus membaca dirimu.

Dirimu yang begitu tertutup pada siapapun, selain ibu, adik, dan pria yang selalu bersamamu itu. Dirimu yang bahkan tak mampu kutebak sekali pun. Dirimu—yang begitu memikat hatiku sejak kau berusaha mendapatkan remahan roti yang kuletakkan tanpa sengaja di dekat kandang ternak kami.

_Katakan, apakah aku cemburu? Cemburu pada orang-orang yang hanya bisa dekat denganmu saja? Pada mereka jua yang telah memahamimu? _

_Ya. Aku sangat cemburu dan iri dengan orang-orang itu, Katniss. _

Pada akhirnya, permainan konyol ini menjadi satu-satunya alasan aku harus tetap hidup. Satu per satu dari kami tewas karena saling membunuh. Mataku melihat nyawa-nyawa itu meregang. Tangan ini telah basah dengan darah berulang kali. Aku tak pernah melakukan hal keji itu sebelumnya. Tangan-tangan ini dahulu terbungkus oleh adonan roti, _pastry, _dan _cake_. Tak ada noda darah di sana. Warna merah adalah cat gula yang bergradasi. Lukisan mimikri ini adalah milik peserta Hunger Games yang telah mati.

Aku berlari. Aku berlari karena aku bodoh. Sejauh mungkin. Jauh, jauh, jauh sekali dari siapapun yang ingin mendekat.

Namun, aku terhimpit dalam keputusasaan.

Aku mengingat gadis cilik yang ringkih itu. Ia menunjukkan keberaniannya meski aku tahu, ketakutan masih tersimpan begitu jelas dari raut wajahnya. Mata itu—mata yang begitu kusukai. Mata _hazel _miliknya.

"_Kalau pun aku mati, aku hanya ingin mati menjadi diriku sendiri."_

Aku pernah mengucapkan hal itu pada Katniss. Di malam sebelum permainan yang _sesungguhnya _datang kepada kami. Sesaat setelah malam perkenalan yang naas itu telah kami lewati. Bagaimana aku dengan angkuhnya berkata bahwa aku menyukainya. Tentu saja, peraturan tetap lah peraturan. Satu dari kami—harus mati.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

Kau bertanya hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Karena, aku tahu, bahkan Mum tahu, aku tak'kan pernah menjadi pemenangnya. Tak'kan pernah, Katniss. Kau lah yang akan menjadi Tribute di Hunger Games ke-74 ini. "_

Alasannya masih sama, Katniss.

—_karena aku begitu menyukaimu. _

(_dan, jika yang tersisa hanya kita berdua, maka—)_

_ —bunuh saja aku._

Sebuah kisah romansa di masa lalu berputar kembali. Mereka menyebutnya Romeo & Juliet. Karya itu pernah menjadi karya yang paling spektakuler di abad ke-dua puluh. Sebuah abad di mana peradaban manusia telah begitu maju, meski tak semaju seperti sekarang. Kisah dalam romansa kuno itu menggambarkan adegan tragis dan ironis. Aku tidak begitu paham dengan sastra maupun sintaksis. Tangan dan bakatku selalu berada di atas panggangan roti dan kue.

Namun, satu hal yang terekam jelas dalam memoriku kala itu adalah kematian Juliet. Ah, mungkin hal ini yang terlihat begitu dramatis. Orang-orang ningrat itu mungkin tengah menangis saat ini juga—melihat kita yang akan segera mengakhiri hidup melelahkan ini. Kau selalu keras kepala, Katniss. Jika saja kau sudah melepaskan busur panashmu itu sejak awal di dadaku, maka kau akan hidup, menjadi juara permainan konyol ini, lalu membebaskan warga distrik 12 dari keterpurukan. Itu 'kan yang kau inginkan, Katniss?

"_Kalau kau mati—aku juga akan mati. Tidak ada yang perlu hidup."_

(_maka, tak perlu ada pemenangnya_)

Ya. Aku paham dengan semua taktik hebatmu itu, Katniss. Sejak awal pun, ketika kita masih begitu ingusan, kau selalu mengelabuiku dan berhasil mengambil remahan roti yang kuletakkan di atas meja batu itu.

Karenanya, tidak mengapa jika dunia kelak menertawai kita berdua. Menertawai Romeo dan Juliet.

Sayangnya, kita bukan mereka dan tak'kan pernah menjadi seperti mereka. Kau adalah Katniss Everdeen dan aku—Peeta Mellark. Sepasang anak Adam dan Hawa yang terjebak di sebuah permainan tak biasa di masa depan. Sepasang manusia yang datang dari distrik 12 dengan hanya membawa keyakinan—_satu dari kita pasti akan menang. _

Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, Katniss? Apakah kau akan melupakanku dan juga melupakan hal yang telah kita lalui selama di hutan itu? Melupakan kecupan-kecupan manis saat kita berada di dalam gua yang begitu gelap itu? Melupakan bagaimana kau berjuang memertaruhkan nyawa demi Rue—anak perempuan yang sudah menyelamatkanmu itu—dan juga demi _diriku_…

Ketika semuanya telah usai, apakah kau juga ingin melupakan—

—_I love you, Peeta._

Bisikanmu begitu syahdu. Seperti _lullaby _yang membuatku ingin tertidur selamanya. Dalam dekapanmu. Tidakkah mimpi itu sangat indah untuk digenggam. Ya.

"_Lupakan semua yang telah terjadi, Peeta. Lalu, hubungan kita."_

Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan melakukannya, Katniss. Karena, aku hanya akan menjadi bayanganmu saja. Tepat di belakangmu, tanpa kau sadari, dan tanpa perlu kau awasi. Itu lah aku, Katniss.

_I'm like a shadow of your heart. You can't see it while you are after it. It's simple. Because, I was never be the same side of yours. I was directly behind you and always. Always…_

_**-.-**_

_**fin**_

_**-.-**_

**A/N:**

T_T

_LEMME CRY FIRST! _

Ini saya buat apaan ya? (pundung) Well, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom Hunger Games. Dan… voila! Pasca nonton _movie verse-_nya, saya benar-benar terbias dan terbawa-bawa dengan beberapa scene yang menurut saya sangat-sangat-sangat mengharukan. Haha. Aaa! _I love this pairing! _

Saya sudah tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk menggambarkan betapa hangusnya fic ini. Semuanya terserah dari para reader. (bow)

_Mind to read and review? Let me know your opinions._


End file.
